Disney Magic
by Shopaholicteen666
Summary: When Marissa’s mom in order to keep her daughter’s mouth shut, after Marissa threatens to tell about the whole Julie Luke thing, bribes her daughter by sending her for the last two weeks of summer to Disney world, along with her closets friends.
1. Default Chapter

Summery: When Marissa's mom in order to keep her daughter's mouth shut, after Marissa threatens to ell about the whole Julie/Luke thing, bribes her daughter by sending her for the last two weeks of summer to Disney world, along with her closets friends. Things start to get interesting. Will old feelings be renewed? Will friendships be tested? Read and find out!  
  
Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing related to the O.C. to my great and total distress. I bow down to you oh might Josh Schwartz, and thank you for blessing us with the best show ever!  
  
Chapter One  
  
Marissa loved the fact that she had something over her mother's head. She was still angry at her, beyond angry, that she could do that to Luke and to her! But she was over that, especially when she was drinking. She'd almost forgotten how drinking could make her forget. About everything, but especially Ryan. She still can't believe that he's gone, for good. And Summer, her best friend? Well after a week of being mad at Seth (who came home after only making it to Catalina and back), she's now permanently attached to his side. They are not Seth and Summer now, their sethandsummer. One word, one person, you can't see one without the other.  
Marissa feels so lonely; her only friend is that bottle of Vodka she snuck in hidden under her bed. She pulls it out and takes a long sip. Letting the liquid pour down her throat. She takes another sip and jumps guiltily, hiding the bottle behind a pillow, as her door opens.  
"Hi sweetie," Her mom says standing nervously in the middle of the big room. Marissa ignores her, hopping that she'll go away. "I was just wondering if you wanted to go shopping for school clothes with Caitlin and I?"  
"Why would I want to go with you? I mean it's bad enough that you ruined my life by sleeping with my ex-boyfriend! Get the hell away from me!" Marissa is screaming now, the alcohol taking full affect over her body. Julie nods and backs out of the room, she can't risk Caleb hearing Marissa. Julie pauses for a moment outside Marissa's bedroom door and thinks of a way that she can help keep Marissa quiet, forever.   
Marissa wakes up on her bedroom floor, she barely remembers passing out there last night have finishing off a bottle and a half of vodka, and after a really good crying session. She rubs her eyes and opens the door to her bedroom. She almost steps on an envelope addressed in her mother's handwriting to her. She tears it open and pulls out a quickly scribbled note.  
  
Marissa- I figured that you could enjoy some time away from Newport. So take your 3 best friends with you and go spend some time in your old favorite place. Disney World. Take whomever you want. Have Fun. Mom P.S. let's keep our little secret to ourselves shall we? Marissa smiled, she already knew exactly whom she wanted to invite.  
  
Summer would know that ring anywhere, it was Marissa's. She pulled away from kissing Seth and reached for her phone. Seth rolled his eyes and laid back on her bed. Summer grabbed the phone and flipped it open.  
"Coop?"  
"Hey Sum,"  
"Um Coop, I'm kind of busy right now," she said hopping Marissa would get the hint.  
"Oh well then that saves me a phone call. I wanted to know if you and Seth want to come to Disney World with me. It's courtesy of my mom's guilt,"  
"Oh my god! I love Disney!"  
"Me too!" Marissa squealed and they both laughed.  
"Of course I'll come, let me ask Cohen,"  
"Ask me what?" Seth asked looking lazily up from the bed.  
"If you want to go to Disney World with Coop and I?"  
"Ew," Seth said mocking Summer's favorite word, "I have to spend a week with two beautiful girls. Alone?" Summer nodded and Seth grinned. "Count me in!"  
"Um..." Marissa paused "Could you put Seth on?"  
"Sure," Summer asked raising her eyebrow before handing the phone to Seth  
"Marissa?" Seth asked in confusion  
"I was wonder if you had Ryan's number," she asked very quietly  
"Ry..." he started to say but Marissa cut him off  
"Shhh! Just give me his number." She hissed and Seth did  
"Thanks, oh bye the way we leave in two days" she said before hanging up. Seth hung up and raised an eyebrow.  
"What Cohen?" Summer asked  
"She wanted Ryan's number. Oh well, whatever." He said and kissed Summer. He was actually starting to look forward to this trip.  
  
Marissa waited nervously as the phone rang. Finally someone picked up,  
"Hello?" an older woman's voice Marissa didn't recognize picked up.  
"Um hi is Ryan there?"  
"No, he's not. Who is this?" the woman asked and Marissa paused for a second.  
"It's Marissa, could you ask him to call me back right away. Tell him it's important. Bye," Marissa said softly hanging up the phone.  
Marissa flipped on the TV and waited, and waited, and waited. Finally the phone rang; Marissa answered it on the first ring.  
"Hello?" she asked  
"Hey," a very tired voice said, and Marissa felt her breath catch in her throat.  
"Ryan" she said as much to her self as to him  
"Yeah, so what was so important?" he asked and Marissa flushed. She realized now how stupid it had been.  
"Oh it's nothing, I got it taken care of," she lied glad that he couldn't see her bright red face. "But I did want to ask you something..." she trailed off  
"What?"  
"My mom was on a guilt trip so she bought me two weeks at Disney World, my favorite place, for me and three friends. I already invited Seth and Summer, and I was wondering if you wanted to come," Marissa said as quickly as she could. She could hear Ryan pause for a second.  
"Um..." he said and Marissa sighed knowing that she had to give him time to decide.  
"Okay call me later, but if you do decide to come call me tomorrow. Otherwise I'm going to take Caitlin," Said Marissa and then she hung up. Ryan started at the phone and then sighed. He'd never been to Disney World, heck the only trips he'd really taken were to Las Vegas and Mexico. And he wouldn't exactly call either of them great. He was dying to go, to spend time with Marissa and Seth, heck, even Summer would be good to see. But he couldn't go; he could not leave Teresa alone. Or could he?  
"Hey," Teresa said coming to sit next to him  
"Hey,"  
"Who was that?"  
"Marissa," Ryan said hesitantly.  
"What did she want?" Teresa asked trying to swallow the jealousy that threatened to envelop her.  
"She invited me to take a trip with her, Seth and Summer," Ryan said then added as an after thought "To Disney World for two weeks." Teresa nodded; she knew Ryan wanted to go. Even though she felt selfish, she didn't want him to go. He would just go back to that rich, pretty bitch. Teresa wasn't going to let that happen if she had anything to say about it.  
"Oh..." Teresa said and trying to act casual she asked "Are you going to go?"  
"I can't leave you here," he said feeling regret. Teresa hides the smile that is threatening to escape. She won this round, but there was no saying who would win the next one. She had to least give a half-hearted attempt to make him go.  
"You could go Ryan, it won't kill me if your not here for a week or so,"  
"But..." he said but then stopped to seriously think. Teresa stared at him, he couldn't seriously be thinking of this. "Well I guess if you don't mind, then I'll go." Then he grinned. "I've never been there before." He reached over and grabbed the phone taking it outside for a little more privacy. It rang twice before Marissa's sweet voice answered. He smiled when he heard it.  
"Hello,"  
"Hey,"  
"Ryan!" she said sounding happy to hear from him  
"Well I talked to Teresa, and if the offer still stands. Then I guess I'll come," he said trying to keep the excitement out of his voice.  
"That's great!" Marissa said the joy in her voice evident. She then proceeded to give him all the information. When she was done she told him that she loved him and that she would see him soon. She couldn't believe that he had actually agreed to come. She did a victory dance around her room, feeling very childish. But still she was aloud to, she was happy! She picked up her phone and dancing out of her room and into her new car (another guilt related present from her mom. She loved this). She called summerandseth right back so that they would know that Ryan was actually going to come. She was sure Seth at least was going to be as happy as she was.   
Two days later a limo pulled up in front of Teresa's house to take Ryan to the airport. Everyone stared at it as it passed and Ryan felt his face heat up as he put his two suitcases into the trunk and went to say good-bye to Teresa. She gave him a quick hug and walked him out to the car. There were about five little kids looking into through the tinted window trying to get a glance inside.  
"Hey," Ryan said to them and they all looked over at him "You guys want to go in for a little bit?" He asked and they all smiled and cheered and piled in while he talked with Teresa. "Are you sure you're going to be alright?"  
"Yes, go have fun," Teresa said, she wished that she hadn't told him to go, but she couldn't exactly go back on her word could she? Besides it was fun to see Ryan looking all happy. Even if it wasn't happiness because of her. The driver got out and went over to where they stood.  
"Mr. Atwood, I'm sorry but we must get going if you want to be there on time" he said and Ryan nodded.  
"I'll be there in a second,"  
"Okay, would you like me to get the kids out of the car?" he asked and Ryan nodded. He gave Teresa another hug and then climbed into the now empty car. As he closed the door he grinned. He couldn't wait to go back to Newport life, even if it was only for two weeks. It was a hell of a lot better then Chino life. The drive to the airport was a silent one, but Ryan didn't mind that much. It gave him time to relax, and relax was what he did. Stretched out on the plush leather seats he drank a coke while he watched some stupid movie. Finally the driver pulled up in front John Wayne Airport, and opened the door for Ryan. Ryan thanked him and headed into the airport, after making sure that his suitcases were going to the right place. He scans the airport and under the spot that they head decided to meet he sees them.  
Seth looks tanner then when Ryan last saw him, but his fashion sense hasn't changed. Summer's laughing and rolling her eyes at the same time, looking as beautiful as ever, she leans over and kisses Seth on the lips before she starts to laugh again. But they're not the one that Ryan's staring at. Next to Summer is the most beautiful person he has ever seen. Her eyes were twinkling and she was laughing. Ryan thought that if heaven looked even half as beautiful as Marissa did, then he couldn't wait to die. He just watches them for a moment. Remembering what it use to be like when he was part of that. He feels like an intruder and wonders for a second if he shouldn't have come. If what he thought would be a happy reunion would turn out to be dreadful.  
But before he has a chance to back out completely, Marissa looks up and spots him. Her whole face lights up as she sees him. She says something to Seth and Summer, and then heads over to him. She gives him a huge hug and whispers that she's missed him.  
"I've missed you too," Ryan said in a voice that matched hers. She kissed him lightly on the lips and he smiled. The insecure thoughts that he had had about this trip just a few seconds ago flew out of his head. He was actually excited. Grabbing his hand Marissa led Ryan over to where Seth and Summer were standing.  
"Ryan my man," Seth said giving Ryan a non-gay male hug.  
"Hey Seth," Ryan said feeling extremely happy, to his surprise to see his "brother". He then turned to Summer and grinned. "Summer,"  
"Chino," she said. Usually Ryan found the nickname that she called him annoying, but now it felt like a way of keeping him even farther out of the Newport world.  
"Come on let's go!" Marissa said more enthusiastically then Ryan had heard her in a long time. As they were following her, Ryan whispered to Seth and Summer.  
"What's with her?"  
"Disney's her favorite place, duh!" Summer said and Seth just shrugged.  
"She's been like this for two day, dude. We're kind of use to it," Seth said and Ryan gave him a look. But Seth just grinned, he was so glad to see his brother again.  
"Guys," Marissa cried, turning around to look at them with her hands on her hips. "Come on!" They rushed towards her and she grinned even harder. "This trip is going to rock!"  
"Oh yeah!" Summer said and they both giggled. Ryan grinned, he couldn't help himself, he had missed this so much. He'd been telling himself that Chino was his real home, and that he should feel happy to be back. But the feeling of yearning for Newport life, which he had tried to push back, was threatening to come back up. He pushed it back though, he wasn't going to let him go. Marissa grabbed his hand and swung it a little, Ryan looked over at her and smiled.   
Summer was bored. With like a capitol b. They had been on the plane for two whole hours already and she had already gotten through all her magazines that she had packed. Ryan and Marissa were on the other side of the aisle sound asleep. Marissa's head was on Ryan's shoulder and his head was on hers. They looked so cute together; it almost made her want to puke. She leaned on Seth's shoulder, and he stirred from his sleep. He looked over at her dazedly and smiled before kissing her lightly on the forehead and going back to sleep. Summer snuggled in closer and smiled.  
Summer still couldn't believe that she was in love with Seth Cohen. I mean come on, he was basically the biggest dork in the world and she was well...she was Summer Roberts. But she hadn't expected Seth to be this way. To be kind, and sweet, and funny. She couldn't believe that she hadn't realized this a long time ago. But she shook those thought out of her head. It didn't matter anymore what she use to think, all that mattered was that she was with him now. And with those thought she fell asleep.  
Summer didn't realized that's she been sleeping for almost three hours when she felt Seth kiss her forehead.  
"Summer? Sweetie, wake up!" Seth is whispering in her ear. Summer bites back a laugh, she always laughs when Seth calls her something like Sweetie. That's why he does it, she knows, to make her laugh and roll her eyes. But what he doesn't know, is how much she actually loves it. To know how much she loves it when he makes her feel cherished. She playfully swaps at him.  
"Five more minutes please," she begs not wanting to open her eyes.  
"Summer," Seth, says kissing her forehead again. "We've got to go,"  
"Okay, daddy," she says to annoy him just like he does when he calls her mommy.  
"Funny," he said and Summer grinned slowly opening her eyes. Seth was standing up holding his carry-on bag and grinning at her. Summer slowly got up and grabbed her two bags that she had brought with her. Feeling very sleepy she followed Seth out of the plane and into the airport. Ryan and Marissa were talking quietly to one another and didn't even notice us.  
"Yo Coop!" Summer called and Marissa looked up and smiled. They headed over to them and started our walk to baggage claim. Seth took her hand and smiled. He was so sweet; she wondered again how she had missed out on him for so much of her life. It was the little things that he did that made Summer love him more. Like the fact that he grabbed all her suitcases and didn't even think twice about it. Summer grinned, and grinned, and grinned whenever she was with Seth. Which was part of the reason she couldn't stay mad at him. Ryan held his and Marissa's suitcases, and Seth held his and Summer's. They made their way towards the exit and to where the drivers met them. A sign said Cooper and the man behind the sign smiled as they walked up.  
  
Marissa introduced herself to the driver and he led them out to the limo. He put their bags into the trunk and held the door open for them. Summer giggled as she tripped on her way in. Marissa just laughed, being with her three best friends (and of course one of them just happened to be the love of her life...) in her favorite place, what more could she ask for. She poured a coke and took a sip briefly before taking out a mini bottle of vodka she had packed and spiking it.  
Marissa could see Summer out of the corner of her eye shake her head in protest. But she knew that Summer wasn't going to say anything, after all they had been friends long enough so that Summer knew not to push her buttons. But she could feel Ryan's eyes penetrate into her. She couldn't look his way. After all she had promised that she would stop drinking. But she had promised Ryan, and Marissa thought that when you were going out with someone that was kind of a promise not to sleep with anyone else, and obviously Ryan broke that promise, so why can't she break the drinking promise? After all it's not like Ryan's around anymore to care. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing related to the O.C. to my great and total distress. I bow down to you oh might Josh Schwartz, and thank you for blessing us with the best show ever!  
  
Ryan stared at Marissa in shock. Marissa turned and stared at him her eyes wide and innocent.  
"What?" she asked and Ryan raised an eyebrow. He couldn't believe it, Marissa had broken the deal.  
"You're drinking?" he asked simply. Marissa felt a faint blush creep up but she pushed it away. She wasn't going to let Ryan's accusations ruin this trip.  
"So what if I am?" she challenged and she heard Seth groan. She didn't care, if he knew what was good for him he was going to stay out of this.  
"Marissa," Ryan said almost sadly and Marissa bit her lip. But she wasn't going to give in, she wasn't, she had more will power then that. She had already let him break her heart at least twice; she wasn't going to let it happen again.  
"No," she said with more force then she meant to.  
"When did you start again?" he asked quietly  
"Just after you left," Marissa said just as quietly. Ryan scooted closer to her.  
"Marissa," he said looking her in the eye "You can't throw your life away like this,"  
"Why not?" Marissa said, "You are,"  
"Ouch," Seth said and he grinned.  
"Shhh! Cohen!" Summer said and the quiet moment that Marissa and Ryan had been having was broken. They would have to wait to finish the conversation later. They all sat in an uncomfortable silence. Finally Seth grinned.  
"You guys look," he said and pointed to a large billboard advertising Disney World. Seth started jumping up and down in his seat, and even Ryan couldn't help but grin at his excitement. Even Marissa perked up and much to Ryan's delight she abandoned the spiked coke and settled for a can of regular diet coke. Ryan suppressed the grin that was threatening to escape and rolled his eyes. "Come on man, be happy we're in Disney!" Seth said clapping Ryan on the back and grinning as they pulled up in front of their hotel.  
"Here we are," the driver said and they all climbed out of the car. The hotel was impressive, even to Newport standards. Julie Cooper must have been on one heck of a guilt trip, Ryan thought as he looked up at the hotel in awe. The bellman loaded their suitcases onto a cart and whisked them away. Summer and Seth had walked away and were talking and laughing quietly to one another. That left Ryan and Marissa all alone. Ryan gulped and turned to look at Marissa.  
"So..." she said with a grin "want to go check it?"  
"Sure," Ryan said and felt surprised to feel Marissa's soft hand squeezed into his. He bit back a grin as they walked towards the check-in desk hand in hand.  
"Hello, I'm Marissa Cooper can I check in here?"  
"Sure," the lady said and went to the computer. "Ahh yes, here we are. Two king bed rooms, am I right?"  
"Only one bed?" Marissa said and Ryan raised an eyebrow.  
"Yes we're sorry about that, when you called we told you that they were the only rooms available" the lady said in confusion  
"I didn't....oh you talked to my mom I guess,"  
"Oh, okay, lovely lady Mrs. Cooper was," and this time even Ryan grinned.  
"It's Mrs. Nickel, but um thanks I'll be sure to tell her," Marissa said as she took the keys the lady was holding. "Thanks very much,"  
"So..." Ryan said "This is gonna be weird"  
"Well I could stay with Summer and you could stay with Seth," voice Marissa  
"Okay," Ryan said  
"Great! Hey Sum!" Marissa called and everyone turned to look at her. Marissa turned bright red. Summer turned around and waved, before dragging Seth towards where Ryan and Marissa stood.  
"What's up Coop?"  
"We've got a problem,"  
"What's that?" Seth asked with a grin  
"There's only one bed in the rooms," Ryan answered and Seth's grin faded slightly  
"Whom am I rooming with?" Seth said casting a sideways glance at Summer, and then he asked with a grin "Marissa maybe?"  
"Shut up Cohen!" Summer said punching him in the arm  
"Oh! Rage Blackouts, better watch out," Seth teased  
"Um actually you're going to stay with Ryan," Marissa said and now the grin really left his face.  
"Ew!" Summer said  
"I have to agree with Summer, man," Seth told Ryan, "you and I in one bed, not gonna happen. I think I'd rather room with Marissa"  
"Coop could I talk to you for a second?" Summer said rolling her eyes as she dragged Marissa away.  
"What?" Marissa asked innocently  
"Come on Coop! You know I love you and all but is there anyway that I could possibly room with Cohen," asked Summer in a quiet voice.  
"What? Sum, I thought you swore off sex at the end of the school year?" Marissa cried and Summer blushed furiously. "Okay, okay, you know I won't protest to having Ryan as a roomie, but you get to tell him,"  
"Okay," Summer said giving Marissa a huge hug, "Come on!"  
"So anyway there was this giant storm..." Seth was telling Ryan as the girls walked back towards the guys. Summer rolled her eyes she'd only heard this story from Seth a million and one times. But he never got tired of telling it, so she didn't get to mad at him. Although she couldn't count all the times her rage blackouts had taken over, they didn't count.  
"Sorry to interrupt your little love fest," Summer said wrapping her arms around Seth, "but Coop and I talked about it, and we decided..."  
"Achem," Marissa said clearing her throat.  
"Okay, I decided, but Marissa agreed, that I'm rooming with Cohen which means that you, Chino, have to room with Coop. Got it?"  
"Yeah!" Seth cried, "Sorry man, but Summer is such a better person to share a bed with,"  
"Kind of figured that," Ryan said and gave Marissa a small grin. He decided that if he was going to have to room with Marissa he was going to make sure that she spent the whole week somber. He didn't care if it meant being with her at all time or whatever, he had to help save her. She was throwing her life away. They went towards the elevators and Marissa grinned nervously at Ryan.  
"I'm sorry," she whispered "Summer was just.."  
"It's okay," Ryan interrupted her, "It's going to be...fun"  
"Right," Marissa said and climbed into the elevator after Ryan, "sure it will be,"  
The elevator doors opened again and the four of them headed towards their rooms. They agreed to meet in an hour for dinner. Ryan opened the door to reveal their spacious mini-suite, he grinned.  
"What?" Marissa asked looking around in surprise, trying to find what was making Ryan grin. She was disappointed that she couldn't see anything, she wondered if that meant she wasn't Ryan's soul mate. She wondered if Teresa could see what was so great, Marissa bet she could. She sighted. Now it was Ryan's turn to ask what was wrong. "Nothing, what are you smiling about?" she asked regretting having to ask.  
"I'm just glad to be back in Newport life style. I've missed it," he added quietly almost as an afterthought as though he had just realized that. Marissa was the one grinning now, she decided that she was going to show Ryan how great Newport life style could really be, with her mother's credit card of course, so that he couldn't go back to Chino.  
"Yep, this room's nice," Marissa said nonchalantly, and Ryan nodded.  
Ryan stared around at the mini-suite in awe. Of course it didn't really compare to the suite they had stayed at in Las Vegas, but that had been for a whole group of guys. He couldn't believe that this room was for just him and Marissa. He felt shivers run down his spine at the thought that he was going to sleep in the same bed as Marissa. He looked over and her and she was grinning. She headed out of the living room/sitting room area and into the room he could only assume was the bedroom. He flipped on the TV and made a triumphant sound as he realized all the channel's he had. That was another (less important) thing he had missed about the Cohen's all the channel's they had. He heard the shower start to run and he sighed. He guessed that he wasn't going to get one in, due to past experiences with Marissa and her hour-long showers.  
Ryan thought that really sucked. If anyone needed a shower he was the one that did. He wondered for a second if he should call Seth and Summer and ask them to borrow their shower. They were probably busy at the moment and didn't need it. Although Ryan wasn't too sure he wanted to been in the same hotel room/suite as them if they were busy in the way he thought they were. So he just sighed and went back to watching some stupid show he'd never heard of. Oh well he could always shower later.  
Marissa entered the sitting room half an hour later towel drying her hair. She looked so peaceful and when she grinned at Ryan, he remembered why he use to love her, why he still loves her. She sits down next to him and leans back into the couch.  
"I left you some hot water, I figured you could use a shower. If I have to sleep in the same bed with you, you better shower. Or you get to explain to Summer why she can't stay with Seth. I refuse to be a victim of her rage blackouts," joked Marissa pushing Ryan towards the bathroom. Ryan protested a little, but in the end he went into the spacious bathroom. Her ran the hot water and let it run over his tired body. As he washed his hair trying to get the dirt and grimy smell out of it, a little thought popped into his head. Very quickly he thought I've come home, he didn't know where the thought had come from, or why. He just knew that even if he had to live in Chino, that life with the Cohen's that was his real home. He knew that even if he started another life, that in reality his heart would always be in Newport beach, with the Cohen's and Marissa. He sighed and turned off the water and pulled on some of the clothes that Kirsten had bought him when he had first come to stay with them.  
He hadn't really worn any of the clothes she had bought him while he was living in Chino. They were still sitting in a box that he had taken with him, when Marissa had invited him for the trip. He had dug them out, especially for this trip, and he was surprised at how much he liked his clothes. They were pretty much the same as his old clothes, just more expensive, but for the first time Ryan realized how much softer and more comfortable these clothes were. He headed into the sitting room to find Marissa sprawled out on the couch singing along to a song that was playing on MTV.  
"Hey," Marissa said noticing him  
"Hey," Ryan said and sat down in the tiny space Marissa made for him. Her toes just skimming his thighs. Marissa grinned at him, and all the feelings that he had had for Marissa before he left for Chino, came rushing back to him. He bit his lip and mumbled something. Marissa sat up and leaned over and kissed him. Not a quick little kiss like before, an all out I LOVE YOU kind of kiss. And Ryan kissed her back. Because he couldn't help it, because he loved her. He couldn't believe that he could miss someone so much without even knowing it. But he had, he had missed Marissa more then he even thought he could. A knock on the door interrupted their kiss.  
"Ignore it," Ryan whispered, "I left it open, so if it's someone smart they'll realize it,"  
"Okay," Marissa whispered back and went back to kissing. Finally the door swung open and in walked Seth and Summer. Ryan pulled away from Marissa embarrassed.  
"Ew! Coop!" Summer said and groaned. Marissa's face heated up.  
"Sorry Sum," she said with just a hint of sarcasm  
"I'm starved," Seth said looking up from where he was watching TV.  
"Cohen, is that the only thing you ever think about?" Summer asked punching him lightly "Food? And Sex?"  
"Always Summer, Always," Seth said and everyone cracked up. The four of them headed over to the nearby boardwalk hotel that they were told had a really great pizza place. They didn't know if it was true, but they decided it was good to at least try it. After all if it really sucked they could just get room service or something later on. They arrived at the hotel and walked along the lit up boardwalk, hand in hand. Well actually Summer refused to touch Ryan (Ew!) and pretty much visa versa, so it was Marissa and Ryan and then Seth and Summer. But they were pretty much hand in hand.  
"Welcome," the greeter said leading them to a tiny table amidst the many families that were there. "Here you go,"  
"Thanks man," Seth said sitting down next to Summer. Ryan sat down next to Marissa and picked up the menu. "Geez! I'm starving!"  
"Cohen we just went through this!" Summer said, "Get a hobby other then food!"  
"I do, Summer, I have you," Seth said and kissed her forehead. Summer rolled her eyes and slapped him but anyone could see the quick gaze of adoration she gave him. Ryan still thought it was incredible that someone who had ignored Seth for most of his life, could be so incredibly and totally in love with him. But there was no question about it, sethandsummer were in love. Weird, definitely, but true. Ryan looked over at Marissa and smiled, taking her hand in his. They sat thought a peaceful meal of pizza, which even Seth had to agree was pretty good pizza. After that they decided to walk around, as it was too late to head to the parks.  
Ryan, Seth, Summer and Marissa played the arcade games, winning small teddy bears and prizes. It was as they headed back to their hotel laughing at how surprising it was that the one who had won the most was Summer. Seth had grumbled a lot in the beginning but in the end he even laughed about it.  
"Let's get ice cream," Marissa suddenly says pointing to an old- fashioned ice cream shop. Seth nods happily and drags Marissa and Summer towards there. Leaving Ryan to deal with all the prizes. He's surprised at how close Seth got with the girls, he wonder's what would have happened if he had stayed. He wonder's why they became friends, he wonders how. But he doesn't feel comfortable asking, after all he wasn't there. He's not sure of the boundary's he has, now that he doesn't live with them. He's not sure how to act when he thinks about, but every once an a while, when he's not concentrating he slips back into Newport Ryan. And that scares him because he wonder's if it will make it harder for him to leave.  
"Hey man, are you coming?" Seth asks poking his head out the door. Ryan nods and grins to himself before rushing to catch up.  
"Yeah, did you order yet?"  
"Not without you," Seth says and together they walk into the small shop. They all order mint chocolate chip ice cream. It's something they agreed on a long time ago, a common like, so when together they always order it. Ryan notices that Marissa doesn't even finish her kiddy cone, and Seth gobbles it up. He also see the way that Summer looks guilty as she finishes her small ice cream. But when Seth leans over and kisses her, she doesn't look guilty anymore, she just looks happy.  
"So Chino," Summer says leaning in against Seth, "how's Teresa and the baby?" And Ryan feels the invisible line that separates chino from Newport being drawn again. The magic is broken, he thinks as he sees Marissa's face droop. He doesn't want to do that to her, he just had to. Why did Summer have to go and remind everyone of that anyway? There were times like these that no matter how much Seth loved her he wanted to strangle Summer.  
"Fine," Ryan said hoping she would drop the subject  
"How does she feel that you're going away with your girlfriend and friends while she's stuck at home?" Summer said not letting go of the subject. Ryan groaned inwardly, he really felt like strangling her right now.  
"She's okay with it, after all I'm only helping her out, not marrying her," he said trying to reassure Marissa, that everything was all right. But Marissa didn't seem to be listening in fact it looked as if her mind was far away. Ryan reached for her hand but she shrugged it off. Ryan groaned inwardly again. This was not turning out as he had planned at all. This was not going well. "Marissa?" he whispered quietly but she didn't seem to hear. They all stared at one another but Ryan saw the look that Seth and Summer exchanged.  
Seth and Summer knew that this was the way Marissa got when she thought about Ryan. That she would get this way and basically become dead to the world. Seth always got worried when she did this, it made him nervous being around her when she was like this.  
"Coop?" Summer said touching Marissa's shoulder. "Come with me to the bathroom okay?"  
"What?" Marissa said finally snapping out of her daze and looking surprised to see them all staring at her.  
"Come to the bathroom with me?" Summer asked and Marissa nodded. She seemed paler then usual, if that was possible, and somewhat shaky. Seth wondered what she had been thinking about. He wondered if it had anything to do with Ryan and Teresa getting married. According to Summer, that was what worried Marissa most. That she would loose Ryan forever. Seth hated to admit it but he had actually thought the same thing.  
Soon after Summer and Marissa returned, they decided to head back to their hotel. The four of them separated, planning to meet the next morning for breakfast. Ryan and Marissa opened the door and got ready for bed quietly. They climbed into bed separating to their separate sides as not to touch. Ryan fell asleep almost instantly. But he woke up about half an hour later to see Marissa getting out of bed.  
"Where are you going?" he asked sleepily  
"I can't do this Ryan. I'm going to sleep on the couch," Marissa said and headed into the sitting room.  
"What? Marissa wait!" Ryan called but Marissa shook her head.  
"Leave me alone!" Marissa whispered in an almost plea, "please, Ryan!" Ryan just nodded  
  
Reader's Note: Thanks for all the reviews! I hope everyone enjoyed this installment! Please Review! I'd love to get to know what you think 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing related to the O.C. to my great and total distress. I bow down to you oh might Josh Schwartz, and thank you for blessing us with the best show ever!  
  
Reader's Note: Thanks for all the reviews! I hope you guys like this next part, I worked really hard on it. Hope everyone loves the R/M! Sorry for all the grammatical mistakes in the last part! =(  
  
Ryan stared after Marissa in shock. He wasn't really sure what had happened tonight. Everything had gone the way he hoped it would. The type of reunion, the one where they begged him to come home and finally Sandy called and said that this was ridiculous and he couldn't go back to chino, and because he was Ryan's guardian he would have to listen. Sure he would fake a fight, but he would go and everything would go back to normal. All that dreaming, whenever Teresa and him fought, or when he had to work for eight or ten hours at a manual labor job, well all that dreaming had been wasted. This was not going well at all. He finally decided he had to make it right.  
"Marissa," he whispered quietly making his way blindly through the dark hotel room. "What's going on? Come back to bed!"  
"No," Marissa answered and then Ryan heard a sob escape from her mouth. He fumbled around a little bit and finally found the light switch. Marissa was sitting on the floor crumpled up in a ball crying. Ryan went and sat down next to her, wrapping her in a giant hug.  
"Marissa?" he whispered and she tried to shrug away again. "Listen I'll take the couch, you can have the bed,"  
"No, no, it's okay," Marissa said and crawled up to the couch. Ryan shook his head; he wasn't going to let Marissa suffer on a trip that was supposed to make her feel better. He picked her up and in the same fashion he had used to carry her in Mexico and carried her towards the bedroom. He laid her down on the bed, and tucked her in, and when he was almost sure she was just about asleep her kissed her forehead and headed to sleep on the couch. He was pretty use to sleeping on a couch by now; after all it was either that or sleeping with Teresa in Chino. And well, sleeping in the same bed as Teresa was pretty much out of the question. Not to say that she hadn't tried to change that. He was just about to close the door when Marissa spoke, causing Ryan to jump in surprise. "Ryan?"  
"Yeah?"  
"You know what?"  
"Uh No,"  
"You make it really hard to hate you some times. You can share the bed with me,"  
"No, it's okay Marissa" Ryan said feeling caught in an uncomfortable situation. He wanted to crawl into the bed with Marissa, and just sleep next to her, for it to be like old times, but he knew that he couldn't.  
"Ryan," Marissa said, "just come on. I mean we did it on the way to Mexico and nothing happened. Right?" she raised her eyebrow before realizing that Ryan couldn't see her.  
"Yeah, I guess," Ryan said and took a tentative step towards the bed.  
"Come on Ry," she said and he was surprised at the nickname. But he let it slide he figured that she was just tired. A quick glance at the clock told him it was almost two a.m. He was surprised that he and Marissa weren't passed out asleep at least an hour ago. He finally just out of impulse climbed into the bed. He decided that if Marissa was pissed at him tomorrow he would take the couch. But he wasn't going to say no to a better night sleep. He figured he deserved it.  
Ryan woke up the next morning to find Marissa and him snuggled up together. For a second he forgot where he was and he figured that he had to be in the pool house. He leaned over and kissed Marissa on the forehead. She stirred quietly and he hoped to wake her up and get her out before Seth, or worse Sandy and Kirsten walked in.  
"Rissa?" He asked and he saw her smile. He finally looked around and was surprised to find himself not in the pool house but in a fancy hotel room. Everything came flooding back to him, and he wondered why after waking up morning after morning thinking that he had fallen asleep playing video games on the couch at the Cohen's, only to find himself at Teresa's. He wondered why he couldn't accept the fact that he moved back.  
"Ryan?" Marissa asked jolting him out of his thoughts. "I had the weirdest end to my dream, I thought that we were back in the pool house and you kissed me to wake me up, the way you use to. And I did, but then oddly enough I really woke up," Ryan shrugs embarrassed, he tries to hide it by getting out of bed quickly. It would be weird to tell Marissa what had actually happened. It would make things even more uncomfortable for them.  
"Do you want the shower first?" he asks quietly as he collects the clothes he wants to wear today. Marissa shakes her head and snuggles further under the covers. She wonders if she can will herself back to the pool house. She doubts it, but she has to try. It's always better there.  
Marissa remembers when she use to wake up with Ryan in the pool house during the school year. They would wake up and Ryan would sneak Marissa breakfast before they would head off to school together, usually with Seth and Summer. Life had seemed predictable and safe, the way Marissa liked it. But then with the whole Oliver thing, everything had turned upside down and then just when it was back to being semi-normal, Teresa had come and ruined it. Okay, so she couldn't only blame Teresa and Oliver, maybe she was blame too. But Marissa had a hard time admitting that. She lived in denial, something that drinking alcohol really helped. Mostly the reason she had gone back to drinking was to be in denial. It helped her forget about her problems. Marissa snuggled even further down in the blankets and thought of nothing but focusing on her breathing, it was a trick she wasn't sure where she had picked up. But it always helped calm her down and think "happy thoughts", most of the time.  
Ryan came out of the shower and smiled tentatively at Marissa. He wasn't sure what had happened last night. He wasn't really sure where they stood. Marissa climbed out of bed and headed towards the shower, she was feeling kind of nervous being around Ryan. Ryan just nodded and headed towards the living room to watch TV. He was just about to settle in and wait for Marissa to be done when the phone rang.  
"Hello?" Ryan asked wondering who was calling him. Seth and Summer usually slept late, so he was pretty sure that it wasn't them.  
"Ryan?" a voice he barley recognized sobbed. "Ryan,"  
"Teresa?" he asked confused  
"The baby," she sobbed and Ryan snapped out of it and sat up straighter. What could be wrong with his baby. Or at least he hoped it was his baby, he still wasn't sure what he would do if it was Eddie's. What Teresa would do if it was Eddies, kind of scared him. But he wasn't going to think about that.  
"What's wrong?" Ryan said quickly, shaking off the thoughts. But Teresa didn't answer she just cried. If Ryan could see her, slumped down against the wall crying he could probably guess what was wrong. But he couldn't of course, so he could only imagine. "Teresa?" he asked in a soothing voice  
"I...I...." Teresa stuttered finally spitting it out "miscarried" she finally wailed. Ryan took a deep intake of breath. He felt like crying or screaming at the time he wasn't quite sure. He knew that it was wrong but he couldn't help but be kind of angry with Teresa. He knew it wasn't really her fault. But he couldn't help thinking that if Teresa had been more careful this never would have happened. Ryan shook the thought away and tried to focus on the situation at hand.  
"Oh my god," Ryan finally breathed and sighed loudly. This trip was a bad idea, he should have known that.  
"Can you come home?" Teresa whispered and Ryan felt the word echo around in his head. Home, where was home? Ryan nodded tentatively before he realized that she couldn't see him.  
"Yeah," sighed Ryan and said good-bye and hung up. He wasn't sure what to do, he decided to wait until Marissa came in to talk to her. Ryan stared at the blank TV screen and felt like screaming. His hands clenched in fists, his eyes intense as he stared straight ahead. He had given everything up for this baby, and now it was gone. This wasn't something he had counted on, planned on, prepared for. Ryan was at a loss for what to do. He felt like his world was crashing down all around him, and there was nothing he could do.  
"Hey," Marissa said coming in as she towel dried her hair. "Who was on the phone?" Marissa asked  
"Teresa," Ryan said quietly  
"Oh, what did she want?" Marissa asked nonchalantly  
"She..." Ryan wasn't really sure he could say it, let alone believe it. "Miscarried," he finally spit out, in a similar fashion to the way Teresa had just told him what had happened minutes ago.  
"Oh Ryan, I'm so sorry," Marissa said and she actually looked it, she went over and gave Ryan an awkward hug.  
"Yeah, um, she wants me to come there,"  
"When?" Marissa asked feeling dread wash over her.  
"Soon,"  
"Oh, um okay," Marissa, said sadly "Your return tickets in my bag just call the airline and exchange it. I'm going to go..." Marissa said and slowly backed out of the room, unsure of what to do. Marissa's heart was breaking, but she wasn't going to let Ryan see that. This trip was going to be perfect, Marissa thought as she headed towards the elevators. She figured that she could go and hang out with Seth and Summer, and they would let her but Marissa knew when she wasn't wanted. So Marissa headed to the place she knew, that with her fake ID and tons of cash, she would always be welcome, the bar. She knew that Ryan would be upset if he knew and well at this point she really didn't care. That bastard had broken her heart not once or even twice, but more times then she could count. Marissa decided that she wasn't going to let him get to her again, even if it was only about 10 am. Marissa walked out into the hot sunshine and headed to the hotel next-door's bar.  
"What can I get you?" the bartender asked  
"A shot of vodka, straight," Marissa said finally  
"Can I see your ID please?"  
"Sure," Marissa said and handed it over. The guy quickly glanced at it quickly, nodded and got her the drink. Marissa drank it in silence, and then drank another, and another, and another until finally she was so drunk she wasn't quite sure where she was. She wasn't quite sure who she was, to be truthful.  
Meanwhile back in their hotel room, Ryan was in a panic. He had done everything Marissa had told him to do, had talked to Seth and explained it all to him. He was just about ready to go, his taxi had been called, and everything. But he couldn't find Marissa to say good-bye, in fact no one could. Summer, Seth and him had been searching ever since he had found out that she hadn't gone up to Seth and Summer's room as he had predicted. The taxi was bound to arrive any minute and Ryan felt torn. He knew he had to go back to Chino, but he wasn't sure what to do about Marissa. He couldn't just leave her here, wherever she was, because he loved her. More then he had ever loved anyone before. Certainly more then he loved Teresa, even if Marissa was kind of messed up.  
Ryan headed outside in a vain attempt to spot her. The taxi he called pulled up. Ryan was stuck, if he was going to make his flight then he had to go, but what to do about Marissa. Seth came out of the hotel followed closely by Summer, they came and stood next to him.  
"Hey," Summer said and put her hand on Ryan's shoulder. He knew that in her odd way this was meant to comfort him.  
"Hey,"  
"You can leave man, I'm sure we'll find her. We'll call and leave a message when we do, you should probably go," Seth said and Ryan nodded. He understood what Seth was saying, and realized it was probably the right thing to do, but he wasn't sure if that's what he wanted to do. After all Teresa had her mother and brother's around her. Marissa had...well except for sethandsummer who were too wrapped up in one another, she had basically no one. Ryan felt that for some reason he should stay here.  
"Actually, I was thinking I'm going to stay," Ryan said and shocked even himself. "Would you do me a favor and call the airline and cancel my flight, also call Teresa and tell her I'll be there as soon as I can?"  
"Yeah sure, come on Cohen," Summer said and the two of them started to head inside. But Summer came back two seconds later and whispered something in Ryan's ear. "find her, please?" and then she bounded off towards Seth. Ryan nodded to no one in particular. He was going to find Marissa if it's the last thing he did. Ryan's wasn't quite sure where to look, but if learned anything about Marissa, it's what she does when she's got problems. He learned that in Mexico, although he doesn't think that it will come to suicide this time. He runs off inside in search of a bar.  
It takes a while to find, but Ryan doesn't feel like asking where it is. He knows that if he does people will be suspicious, after all he is underage. He scans the dark room and feels like screaming in frustration when he doesn't see her. He go up to a man and nonchalantly asks if there's another bar in the hotel.  
"Nah," the man says, "but they have a great bar in the hotel next door." Ryan's surprised to hear that they have so many bars, in Disney World nonetheless, but he still doesn't understand anything about the rich way of life anyways. Ryan nods and runs out of the hotel. He's got to find her before he's too late.  
Ryan was worried that Marissa would get drunk and do something that she would regret later. Then the guilt would fall on him. It wasn't meant to he knew, but for some reason Ryan always felt guilty when Marissa was concerned. Teresa, well she was a different story, she could be knocked around quite a bit and be okay. That came with living in Chino. But Marissa lived the rich life where people might be mean and bitchy and drink away all their problems but she was young and vulnerable, and could be easily hurt. Ryan felt that ever since he had come to Newport Marissa had been knocked around too much. He caught himself at the last thought; he kept forgetting that he didn't live in Newport anymore. He wasn't a boy on the right track anymore, he had been just another messed up boy from chino with a pregnant ex-girlfriend. Ryan sighed inwardly and bit his lip. He wasn't quite sure what he was now, where he stood. His new/old life, whatever you wanted to call it, the idea of how he might never be going back in Newport was starting to scare him. Ryan through the thought out of his head and focused on the task ahead. Saving Marissa. Again.  
  
Reader's Note: Hey Everyone! Please review; even if you had something bad to say, I want your opinion. I love reviews! (LOL) Sorry it took so long to get this story up I re-wrote it a lot because I wasn't sure if I was rushing it. The next chapter should be up soon. 


	4. chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing related to the O.C. to my great and total distress. I bow down to you oh might Josh Schwartz, and thank you for blessing us with the best show ever!  
  
Readers Note: this part's kind of short...sorry about that. Thanks for all the reviews you guys, they're really appreciated. I promise the next chapter will be longer. Enjoy! Also all you R/M fans, I love them as much as you do, so keep reading and I promise to try and make it end all happy! Okay and on with the story....  
  
Ryan consulted the doorman before he headed out. There were two hotels on both sides of theirs and he wanted to get to Marissa as soon as possible. After all he had seen what she could do when she was really upset. The doorman thought that she had headed to the hotel to the right, so that's where Ryan headed. He was starting to get nervous and he broke into a run. Summer's words kept ringing through his head. He had to find her. Ryan felt relief rush over him when he saw Marissa slumped over the bar.  
"Hi Ryan," she slurred as he walked over to her  
"What are you doing Marissa?"  
"Drinking," she said simply  
"Oh," Ryan said not wanting to make trouble, "let's go back to our hotel now," Ryan said and touched her lightly on the shoulder. Ryan watched in horror as she shrunk back from his touch.  
"Don't touch me. You might hurt me" Marissa said, "I'll go alone. Besides you're going to leave me. Again."  
"Okay," Ryan said uncertainly. Marissa got up and promptly fell. Ryan rolled his eyes and picked her up despite her arguments. Finally she was silent enough that he could carry her. He would have called Seth and Summer to tell them that he had found her, but Marissa was dead weight in his hand no matter how strong Ryan was and how tiny Marissa was, she was still heavy. He carried her, even though people gave him odd looks. He realized that it might look kind of odd, but at this point he really didn't care.  
Ryan was surprised to find that the doorman and the hotel workers didn't say anything as he got in the elevator. Ryan breathed a sigh of relief as he walked into the empty elevator. He slid down against the wall and laid Marissa down, as she had fallen asleep at some point while he was carrying her. The two of them ride up towards their room where Ryan then puts Marissa to bed and settles in for his next task. Talking to Teresa. He took his phone out onto the balcony and sighed before speed dialing the number. The phone rang twice before Teresa answered.  
"hey," Ryan said when she answered  
"Ryan, where are you?" Teresa demanded. Ryan bit back a sigh, he should have expected this. After all Teresa handled her problems in a very different way then Marissa did, she got all defensive, Ryan wasn't sure which he liked better. But that fact that Marissa was silent and okay, well at the moment he thought he liked that better.  
"I'm still at the hotel. Listen Teresa..." he started to say but she cut him off. Ryan's hand clenched into a fist, Teresa was getting on his every last nerve.  
"I know that Seth already called, but why?" Teresa asked still in a defensive tone  
"Because I lost Marissa," he said quietly. Ryan knew that bringing up Marissa with Teresa now was probably not the best thing to do. But he figured he at least owed her the truth.  
"Oh so now why the hell couldn't you just let Seth and Summer find her? Huh Ryan?" Teresa said quickly without taking a breath, Ryan didn't say anything he knew she wasn't finished. "I needed you, she's just some rich spoiled brat who didn't need your help. You could never resist a damsel in distress. Now get on a plane, I need you more then she does!"  
"Teresa," Ryan warned trying to keep and even tone. Teresa had been on his case about Marissa recently but he had blamed it on pregnancy hormones, now he wasn't sure what to think.  
"Don't interrupt me!" Teresa practically screamed and before Ryan could say anything he heard her take deep breaths "listen I'm sorry, could you just come home please?" she pleaded. And even though Ryan knew that she was apologizing in her own way, he couldn't help it if his blood boiled.  
"Where's home?" he challenged before he could stop himself. He regretted it almost as soon as he said it. It was something he had to figure out for himself. He didn't really want to know what Teresa had to say. So he quickly said "Never mind. I'll be there as soon as I help Marissa. Okay. Bye." Ryan said and without waiting for an answer he hung up. He sat down on one of the chairs and closed his eye. He didn't know when he drifted off to sleep but the next thing he knew Marissa was standing in the doorway looking at him.  
"Uh hey," Marissa said uncomfortably "I um just wanted to say thanks for uh everything"  
"It's was fine, but Marissa we need to talk" Ryan said bring up an untouched subject. He felt nervous bringing it up. But Ryan decided that he had to at least do it before he left. Although to be truthful he wasn't quite sure when he was going home.  
"No...no...no..." Marissa said slowly backing out of the room. "I'm going to Seth and Summer's room. Um and Seth asked me to ask when you're going home," Marissa said suddenly stopping. Marisa realized that she too was waiting for this answer. Ryan on the other hand was focused on the last word she had said. HOME. He couldn't figure out why everyone assumed that Chino was his home. He remembered seeing a saying on a pillow once "home is where the heart is" and well his heart was definitely not in Chino, it was in Newport.  
"I-I-I don't really know yet," Ryan finally spit out and Marissa nodded.  
"Okay then I'm going to go," Marissa said and hurried out of the room.  
"Wait!" Ryan called and jumped up and ran after her. He caught up with her. "Listen will you promise me that we can talk sometime during this trip? Please Marissa," he pleaded. Marissa looked at him for a long time and finally sighed loudly and nodded.  
"Okay," she said and smiled. "Come on let's go visit them, and then we should go. Oh my god, I'm so excited!" she practically squealed. Ryan nodded and with a grin he chased Marissa down the hall to Seth and Summer. He pinned her to the wall and tickled her. They weren't quite sure how it happened but it wasn't really either of their faults, but they kissed. It was a long kiss and when they finally broke up for air, they were surprised to see a few people looking at them. Among those people were a very amused Seth and Summer.  
"Nice going man," Seth said as everyone except for them left. Ryan, who was still in shock, just nodded. He wasn't sure if kissing Marissa was a good idea. He wondered if it had given her the wrong idea, he wondered if it had given him the wrong idea. He's not sure what that kiss meant. Because it wasn't a kiss that told him that he still loved Marissa, he already knew that. But something inside he told him that something had changed between Marissa and him, but he wasn't quite sure what.  
"Yeah," Ryan said and followed Seth inside. Marissa and Summer were whispering together as they sat on the couch. Ryan had a feeling they were taking about him. It made him feel very nervous. But then Marissa turned towards him and smiled, and well Ryan figured out they could work out the details later. Maybe this trip was going to be all right after all.  
They ordered room service and sat down to eat. They discussed what they wanted to do today using the guidebooks that Julie had sent with Marissa. They decided that they would spend the day at the Magic Kingdom. Seth, Summer, and Marissa all seemed pretty excited and they had already been there, so Ryan couldn't help feeling just the tiniest bit excited. Oh forget it, Ryan finally thought, who was he kidding? He was excited! Not that he was going to let anyone see that of course. It could ruin his bad boy reputation to be excited about going to an amusement park. As they walked out of the hotel room, Seth pulled Ryan back, so the two of them were walking side by side. Ryan turned to Seth and raised an eyebrow up ever so slightly.  
"What are you doing, man?" Ryan asked in a low voice.  
"Listen try and act a little bit excited, for Marissa" Seth said in the same low voice.  
"Why? You, Marissa and Summer have enough excitement for a truckload of people," Ryan said  
"Hey, don't say that its Disney, dude! You like have to be excited or they won't let you in," Seth joked with a laugh. Ryan rolled his eyes, but to be truthful he had actually missed Seth's attempt at humor. Sometimes it was actually funny, but well most of the time it wasn't.  
"What are you guys laughing about?" Summer asked abandoning Marissa and bounding back towards them. Summer wrapped her arms around Seth's waist and snuggled up against him. Ryan felt like giving Summer a taste of her own medicine and saying Ew! But he was too mature for that; at least that's what he told himself. At the moment two parts of him were contradicting themselves. In Newport he had finally learned how to be a kid again, how to give parent's the responsibility not him, but now being back in Chino he had to be an adult again. Now he wasn't sure what to be with his Newport friends. Ryan wasn't sure when his life had become this complex. The bus that was to take them to the park was full to bursting and they managed to snag the last two chairs in the entire bus. Summer sat on Seth's lap and Marissa on Ryan's.  
"Oh my god Coop!" Summer squealed turning to her best friend "I am so super excited!" Marissa grinned so hard it looked like her face was going to split. Ryan couldn't help but smile at Marissa's excitement. He wrapped her hands around her familiar tiny waist and smiled even harder.  
"Now that's what I'm talking about with excitement man!" Seth said and held out his hand for a high five. Ryan just raised and eyebrow and gave him a look. "Okay dude, enough said"  
"Ew Cohen!" Summer said rolling her eyes. "Who high fives anymore? That is like so last season"  
"Oh Summer, you never fail to amuse me. Now give me a high five and you'll see that even last season's things can be fun," Seth said and held out his hand. Summer recoiled as if the idea of giving Seth a high-five was disgusting. "Okay, Marissa?" Seth said and turned on her. Marissa was in too good of a mood to roll her eyes so she gave him a high-five. Seth smiled triumphantly and raised his fists in victory. "Marissa you know what, maybe you're the girl for me instead of ms. Roberts over here. You'll give me high fives," Seth joked.  
"Uh-Uh," Ryan said getting in on the joke, "She's mine. Sorry dude,"  
"Oh my god," Summer squealed "This is so Luke and Ryan all over again. Except for that you Cohen, will never been a Luke or a Chino. You should just face the fact that you are a skinny nerdy emo loving geek" Summer said laughing.  
"Oh, but Summer," Seth said wrapping his hands around her wrist and kissing her neck before saying "you love me for it,"  
"Ew! Cohen, no PDA, I've told you that a million times,"  
"Okay," Seth said with a shrug, "so tell me a million and one!" Summer just rolled her eyes.  
The rest of the ride there Seth kept up a one sided conversation that the three of the basically tuned out. It was well know, at least if you knew Seth, that some times it was just better to not listen to him then to try and shut him up. Ryan figured that Summer had probably come up with an idea (one Ryan probably didn't want to think about) to shut him up, otherwise he wasn't quite sure how she put up with him. It was times like these, when Seth rambled on and on and on, that Ryan use to be glad that he lived in the pool house. At least the pool house's doors could be closed, and locked. And in the very worst case there was a bathroom big enough so that Ryan could lock himself in it. But of course he would never do that, I mean who would want to get away from Seth every once in a while. Certainly not Ryan. Ryan rolled his eyes and held Marissa closer.  
Ryan's mind drifted off again. It seemed to be doing that a lot lately. Teresa said he never lived in the present, and Ryan wouldn't admit it but she was right. Ryan always lived with the what if's. It wasn't something new. When he had lived in Chino he always thought about what if his mom wasn't into drugs/alcohol? What if they were rich? What if they lived in a better neighborhood? Ect. While living with the Cohen's the what if's had sort-of stopped, and really the only ones that he thought had to do with Marissa. And well knowing her history, Ryan had figured that was pretty okay. But he had started doing them again now that he was back in Chino.  
He couldn't stop, he would go over and over a what if question for days. Completely over analyzing it again and again. The questions were things like what if Marissa and Oliver had never met? What if Teresa hadn't come to look for a job in Newport? What if he hadn't snuck into the school? What if he hadn't slept with Teresa? What if she hadn't come back? What if he had never found out? What if. What if. What if. It ran through his head over and over again.  
Ryan had started more to live in the stories then in the present. He wasn't sure what he was going to do when he woke up fifteen years from now and was just another chino deadbeat dad, and he was worried that the visions so clear in his mind right now of everything Newport would suddenly be gone. And he would go back to Newport and they wouldn't know who he was. He was just a boy who had lived with them for a while and was gone now. That was the thing Ryan feared most. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: I own absolutely nothing related to the O.C. to my great and total distress. I bow down to you oh might Josh Schwartz, and thank you for blessing us with the best show ever!  
  
**Reader's Note**: Hey everyone thanks for all the great reviews. I know the last chapter was sort of short, so I promise that this one will be longer. Most of the story is Marissa and Ryan, but this is kind of the whole gang.  
  
"Hey Ryan" Seth said waving his arms in front of his best friends face. Ryan jumped, causing Marissa who was sitting on his lap to fall off. "Good job dude," Seth said and gave Marissa a hand. Marissa didn't take it, instead she leapt up and dusted herself off. She leaned over and kissed Ryan on the cheek and whispered something in his ear.  
  
"I forgive you," she said and Ryan raised and eyebrow.  
  
"For what?" he joked and Marissa's grin faded slightly. "Kidding, kidding,"  
  
"Uh" Marissa huffed and smacked him on the shoulder before heading off the bus to catch up with her best friend. Summer and Marissa linked arms and headed towards the gate. Just as they had almost reached it, Marissa whispered something to Summer who giggled, then she turned around and waved four tickets in the air and ran towards the gate.  
  
"Oh no," Seth wailed "they're going to make us stay out here all day,"  
  
"Come on," Ryan said and half dragged Seth at a jog towards the gate. By the time they got there Summer and Marissa were just about to give their tickets to the guard.  
  
"Wait!" Seth cried loudly and everyone turned to look at him. Seth didn't even have the decency to blush. He just gave Summer the puppy dog look but Summer just smiled. Seth's lip came out and Summer's smile got bigger. Ryan knew that she would give in eventually but she loved to play this game with Seth. Ryan laughed; it was good to know something's never change. Seth glared at him and Ryan's smile disappeared, then quickly repapered. He couldn't help it, it was just too damn funny to watch Seth and Summer.  
  
"Rissa?" Ryan pleaded and Marissa looked like she wanted to relent. But Summer whispered something to Marissa and the two of them handed over their tickets. Ryan and Seth watched them their mouths hanging open. They couldn't believe that they had left them. Ryan pulled out his phone and speed dialed Marissa just as Seth dialed Summer, but there was no answer.  
  
"How could they do this to us?" Seth moaned and put his head in his hands. He knew that Summer liked doing this to him, but this was going a little bit to far, if he did say so himself.  
  
"Do what?" a voice innocently said and Seth sighed, he knew that voice.  
  
"Summer!" he cried and leapt up. He knew that Summer wouldn't leave him, he knew that. Actually who was he kidding; he had thought he would have to spend the day outside. He could never tell with Summer, especially not when she and Marissa went into best friend overdrive. Then well, then he had no idea what was going to happen.  
  
"Yeah?" she asked sweetly linking arms with him. "Come on Coop!"  
  
"'kay," Marissa said and gave Ryan a quick kiss. "I'm sorry," she whispered but Ryan thought she didn't look all that sorry. But it was okay as long as she was good and sober well then he could forgive just about anything else. In fact Ryan couldn't think of anything that Marissa could do that would ruin his feeling about her. Even the drinking wouldn't ruin that. The four of them then headed through the gate and into Disney World. Ryan felt so excited, though he was cool and calm on the outside, after all being excited over a theme park wouldn't exactly help the reputation that he had in Newport. Ryan stopped himself and bit his lip right after the though flashed through his head. His reputation in Newport didn't matter anymore. And not just because he was in Florida and almost 2,000 miles from home, because he lived in a totally different world now, he lived in Chino.  
  
"Oh My God!" Marissa cried and clapped her hands together in a very un-Marissa like fashion, "It's main street!" Everyone else looked around, and weren't all too surprised to find themselves actually on main street. The girls were itching to go shopping but Seth and Ryan were "men" and so shopping really didn't seem like fun. So much to the girl's disappointment they headed out of Main Street. After they had bypassed the Walt Disney and Mickey Mouse statue, they caught sight of Disney's treasure. Cinderella's castle. Ryan stared up at it and bit back a grin. It wasn't like he hadn't seen it thousands of times on TV and such but still, he hadn't realized that it was so big. Marissa linked her arms through his and leaned against him.  
  
"It's pretty, right?" she asked and Ryan sort of shrugged. "I'll take that as yes,"  
  
"Wow! You got an answer out of Chino?" Summer said in surprise and hit his other arm lightly. Ryan gave Summer a look, but Summer just gave him one back. Seth who was busy jumping around like a little kid, finally calmed down and grinned at all of them.  
  
"Come on!" Seth whined and pulled Summer towards the castle. Marissa grinned and unlinked her hand from Ryan's and placed it in his hand. Then Marissa took off after Summer and Seth who were running through the castle's tunnel. Ryan barley had time to realize they were inside the castle before they were on the other side. Marissa reached into her pocket and pulled out a crumpled map and started to consult it.  
  
"We're in fantasyland!" she announced happily. Ryan grinned because it was unusable to see Marissa this excited, and then she and Summer practically squealed when they saw the carousel. Ryan rolled his eyes but let himself be dragged on it. They picked horses and Ryan held Marissa's hand. It was more of a reflex then anything else, just a simple gesture, like the ones that he use to do when he was with Marissa. When he was able to whisper in her ear that he loved her and it was uncomplicated gesture. Marissa leaned over and kissed him quickly on the lips. The little kids who were ridding behind them groaned in disgust. Ryan rolled his eyes inwardly but Marissa made an apologetic face at the kids. Although Ryan can see she looks like she's about to burst out laughing. Ryan could hear Seth whisper something to Summer, or more like he could see it, and her throw back her head in laughter. A couple of months ago when he still had lived in Newport he would have rolled his eyes, because well Seth's vain attempts at humor made no one but Summer laugh, but now Ryan was glad to see it. It was a reminder that some things never change.  
  
"Whee!" a little kid behind them cries as the ride starts. Marissa and Ryan both burst out laughing. It was all too funny. They had to be the oldest people on this ride, not counting the parents of the little kids.  
  
"Do you feel a bit odd?" Marissa asked and Ryan gave her a look. Marissa giggled, "me too!" The two of them laughed the rest of the ride. They were still laughing as they met up with Seth and Summer by the exit.  
  
"Okay someone better tell me what's so funny!" Summer demanded as Ryan and Marissa gasped for air. Marissa just shook her head, she was laughing too hard to tell, although to be truthful she wasn't quite sure why she was laughing. Marissa finally managed to stop laughing and shortly after so did Ryan. "You know what Coop?"  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"It's pretty amazing,"  
  
"What's amazing?" Seth asked putting his arm around Summer's waist and kissing her cheek.  
  
"Cohen! Ew! No PDA!" Summer said and rolled her eyes, "anyways...as I was saying before Cohen so rudely interrupted me." Summer turned and gave him a dirty look, "it's so amazing that you Coop are like the only one in the world that can get Chino to show emotion. How weird is that?"  
  
"Hey, hey, hey, Summer, now wait just a sec," Seth said, "Ryan does not need to show emotion. All he needs is a look,". As if to prove Seth right Ryan raised and eyebrow and gave Seth a look. "exactly," Summer and Marissa giggled. Seth was just about to make another point when his phone began to rang. Reaching into his pocket he pulled it out and rolled his eyes at the caller ID. "It's my parents," he said and made a face. "Hello?"  
  
"Hi sweetie," Kirsten's voice said  
  
"Hey Mom," Seth said in exasperation. No one else's parent's had called to check up on them. It was just too embarrassing.  
  
"How are you doing?" Sandy's voice piped up. "Are the four of you having fun?"  
  
"Yes," Seth said tentatively not really sure where all this was going. If his parent's knew anything about what had happened with Marissa, by some weird way, he was going to play dumb.  
  
"That's good, that's good," Sandy said "How's Ryan?"  
  
"why don't you hear for yourself?"  
  
"okay sweetie put him on for a second," Kirsten's voice said  
  
"'Kay," Seth said and covered the mouth piece, "Ryan, dude, they want to talk to you,"  
  
"Uh, okay," Ryan said in confusion and took the phone from Seth. It wasn't as if he hadn't talked to them at least once a week while he had been in Chino. "Hey,"  
  
"Hey sweetie. How are you holding up?" Kirsten said catching Ryan off guard. He had kind of forgotten about Teresa and the baby, and he sure as hell hadn't told Sandy and Kirsten. "Teresa called us," Kirsten supplied, "she also told us to give you a message because she couldn't reach you."  
  
"Oh," Ryan said  
  
"She's leaving, Ryan," Sandy said. Ryan's eyes widened, he couldn't quite believe what he was hearing.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Oh, no, no," Kirsten said getting that Ryan had the wrong impression. "She not running away. She um said to say, that she's going to live in Atlanta, with her cousin."  
  
"you're kidding," Ryan said and walked off a little ways so that his three best friends couldn't hear the rest of his conversation.  
  
"Nah, sorry son. She said that she and her mom both decided that it was the best thing for her to do now. Get her life back in order." Sandy said  
  
"Um, did she leave a number?" Ryan finally said  
  
"No...but she did say that she was going to call you when she got there. She also said that she was really sorry and thanks for everything," Kirsten added  
  
"Oh, well did she say what I was should do?" Ryan said his voice desperate.  
  
"What do you mean?" Sandy asked confused.  
  
"where should I go?"  
  
"You'll come back to Newport, of course," Kirsten added as if it was the obvious answer, "and just in time for school too,"  
  
"Are you sure?" Ryan asked he needed to be reassured.  
  
"Are we going to go through this again?" Sandy sighed in exasperation. "We wanted you to stay, in fact Kirsten and I had been talking about maybe asking you to come at least for the weekdays so that you could get a good education,"  
  
"Oh," Ryan said in surprise, "So um okay,"  
  
"Great, now do me a favor and put Seth back on the phone," Kirsten's voice said and then pauses for a second then adds quickly, "we love you sweetie, now put Seth on," Ryan obliged still unsure what had just happened  
  
**Author's note**: Hey everyone thanks for sticking with my horrible update schedule. I'm going to be away for 10 days so the next update will take a while. But don't worry I'll add the next part as soon as I can. 


	6. Chapter six

Disclaimer: As per usual I own nothing

Author's note: Thanks for all the reviews everyone! Hope you're enjoying the story. I'm not quite sure where I'm going with this so hang with me everyone.

Seth took the phone from Ryan and said the word yes every so often while rolling his eyes at the three of them. Summer was giggling at the weird faces Seth was making, actually she was alternating between smacking him lightly and giggling. Finally Seth said one last yes and then hung up.

"Parent's are the worst," he concluded.

"Agreed," Marissa said and Summer nodded. Ryan looked at them all in confusion. He didn't really know what Summer's parents were like, but Seth had said that she and her Dad were pretty close. What ever that meant. Ryan still didn't understand them. They had these parent's who even if they were a little bit messed up (hint hint Julie Cooper Nickel), totally loved them. Even if Julie wasn't really the best of Mom's at least in her weird very different way she cared for Marissa. Ryan had never had parents like that.

His Dad had pretty much beat him up until he got busted for armed robbery and went to jail, his Mom, well Dawn if she got even close to the bottle well you better stay clear of her and her boyfriends well even sober they were worse then a very drunk Dawn. Or a Dawn with a bad hangover when you made to much noise in the morning as a little boy. Ryan shuddered at the thought. He didn't get why Seth found his parent's constant need to check up on him so annoying, well he kind of did after he had lived with the Cohen's for a while, but it had never really bothered him. In fact it had made him feel like he was actually part of a family. He just would never understand how little his three best friends cherished their parents.

"Hey dude, earth to Ryan. Come back to the land of the living" Seth was saying waving his hands in front of Ryan's face as Ryan snapped out of it.

"Huh?" Ryan asked in confusion and everyone laughed. Ryan just shrugged and took Marissa's hand. She put her head on his shoulder and sighed happily. Ryan loved to make Marissa happy. She was so sweet and innocent and not like any girl he had ever met before. Which could be why he was so in love with her.

"Come on," Seth whined and grabbed Summer and Marissa's hands. Then he started running. Ryan saw the ride first. It wasn't really all that exciting. Just a couple of big elephants that you could ride in that were going up and down. He grinned.

"What is it, Chino?" Summer asked

"Nothing," Ryan said and then thought about it for a second. "Well it's just that when I was little Dumbo was my favorite movie,"

"Well I was more of a lion king man myself," Seth said "but I totally respected Dumbo,"

"Want to go on it?" Marissa asked

"Uh," Ryan looked at the line filled with little kids. He didn't want to re-live the whole merry-go-round experience. So he shook his head.

"Aww, Chino," Summer said and grinned. "You know I thought Coop was crazy to pick you over Luke but maybe you actually have a sentimental side. Now wouldn't that be a surprise!"

"Indeed it would Summer, indeed it would," Seth said and the two of them burst into laugher. Marissa giggled too but stopped when she saw Ryan's face. Ryan definitely was not too happy about being laughed at.

""It's just a joke Ry," she whispered and Ryan nodded. But it reminded him of when he was this tiny boy in Chino and all Trey's friends had laughed at him. That was one of things that he hated, to be reminded of his old Chino life.

"Yeah dude lighten up, enjoy yourself," Seth said with a grin "Think of this as a celebration,"

"What are we celebrating?" Summer asked in confusion.

"Well for one, me being here in the most magical place with my four favorite people. Also Ryan did you tell them the big news?"

"What news?" Marissa asked and Ryan looked at Seth in confusion. Seth rolled his eyes.

"Since Ryan has had a memory loss, I'll take the liberty to tell you," Seth began. Suddenly Ryan's face lit up with recognition. He had finally figured out what Seth was talking about he cleared his throat to get Seth's attention. "Oh dude you finally remembered?" Ryan gave him a look. "Okay enough said. Actually you really didn't say anything so technically enough looked. Now that doesn't really sound right either. Oh I don't know. "Seth finally concluded

"Now you were going to tell us something big?" Marissa asked turning her attention to Ryan. Ryan nodded.

"Um I'm going back" he said quietly, so quietly it was practically under his breath. There was silence.

"Back to Chino?" Marissa asked in confusion. "I guess I kind of expected that so unless I'm wrong is that really big news?"

"Yeah I agree with Coop, I mean no offense Chino but we thought that you were going back. I mean isn't it your hope now?"

"No, no, and no," Seth said with a grin "You guys are wrong, wrong and even more wrong,"

"What?" Summer and Marissa asked whipping around to stare at Ryan. Ryan shrugged helplessly and glared at Seth. Ryan didn't get to finish telling them Seth's motor mouth was off and running. For the thousandth time just today.

"Well," Seth began clearing his throat importantly "as you all know Ryan here had to leave the" makes quotes around the next word, "wonderful world of Newport and head back to his old town of Chino with a pregnant ex-girlfriend."

"Yo! Cohen!" Summer interrupted

"Yes Summer?"

"Would you just get to the point? We were all there we know what happened!" Summer said rolling her eyes and Marissa nodded in agreement.

"I'll do it. I'm going back to Newport," Ryan said with a small grin.

"Oh my god! That's great Chino!" Summer cried giving him a hug. Marissa was grinning too as she leaned over and gave Ryan a light kiss on the lips and a hug after Summer had finished half squeezing Ryan to death. She was one heck of a strong girl that's for sure.

"Okay, okay, no sex in the champagne room," Seth said "and besides you might scar some of these poor kids for life," he said motioning with his hands to all the little kids that were around. "Now let's go before you really do scar them for life,"

They spent the rest of the morning rushing around trying to cram as many rides as possible into a couple of hours. They separated for a while and then they finally met up to decided on where they were going to go for lunch.

"I want a salad," Marissa said as they discussed it. Summer nodded in agreement.

"Okay I don't know why girls like salad because we can totally leave the lettuce for the bunnies. I want something manly," Seth said

"Cohen you couldn't be manly if you tried," Summer said and Marissa and her giggled. Ryan hid the smile that threatened to creep up on his face.

"I could too!" Seth said indignantly looking to Ryan for support. Ryan shrugged he wasn't sure which way he was should go, with his best friend/brother or the girl that he loved. They finally settled on pizza. It seemed like a good middle point although Seth grumbled the entire time about how un-manly pizza was. But well if you've known Seth for longer then an hour you really learn to just tune him out. But well even sometimes that's hard to do.

"Cohen!" Summer finally screamed as she clenched her fist. "Either you shut up or I'm going to give you a reason to shut up!"

"Hey, hey, hey," Seth said visibly shrinking in his seat. "No need to get physical,"

"Okay," Summer answered sweetly, "Now Cohen go get me a soda. Diet." She smiled sweetly at Seth and then added as an after thought "please,"

"Okay," Seth said shrugging

"I'm going to get one too," Marissa said starting to standing up. But Ryan was quicker on his feet.

"I'll get it," he said quickly and quietly. Marissa looked shocked but she sat back down.

"Damn Coop," Summer whispered as Seth and Ryan walked away. "How did you do it?"

"Do what?" Marissa asked wrinkling her nose in confusion

"Get Chino so whipped," Summer said and the two of them burst out laughing. By dinnertime, it was almost like nothing had changed. Like everything since spring had never happened. And they were just four friends hanging out, getting their last kicks before school started. It was a nice feeling as they headed back to their hotel, the feeling stuck with them. Like a break in the storm clouds because their lives were filled with dark storm clouds. Because let's face it in Newport nothing is ever simple.

They rode the elevator in silence enjoying each other's company.

"Okay I vote we go get changed to swim before dinner," Seth said

"Ok," Ryan said

"Sounds good," said Marissa and Summer nodded. "hey sum do you think I could borrow that bikini?"

"The pink one?"

"Yeah,"

"Sure," Summer said shrugging.

"I'll be right back," Marissa said giving Ryan a quick kiss and following Seth and Summer down the hall. Ryan slipped the key in the door and opened it slowly. A light was on in the bedroom. Ryan stared at it in puzzlement trying to remember if they had left it on. He walked into the bedroom and almost fainted in shock at who was sitting on the bed.

"Hey Ryan," Teresa said and got up to give him a hug. "Surprised to see me?" And maybe for one of the first times in his life, Ryan was speechless.

Author's Note: Ahhh! So the plot thickens! Tell me oh tell me, what do you think?


	7. Chapter seven

Author's Note: As I said last time I really have no idea where I'm going with this whole story. But just in case you wanted to know, I did have a plan with Teresa. And before you start to hate me, I could fill a novel with Teresa hate so it probably won't go her way whatever way that is. So no need to worry!

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. Quite literally. All the things I do own have been bought for me by my parent's credit cards and since the O.C. is not for sale I don't own that.

"Teresa?" Ryan said still not over his initial shock. He couldn't believe, or really didn't want to believe who was sitting on the couch in front of him. "Wh-Wh-What are you doing here?"

"Well I arranged a 5 hour layover on my way to Georgia and I wanted to come and ask you an important question" Teresa said and took a deep breath.

"Teresa what are you doing here?" Ryan repeated "Why are you here? Kirsten said that,"

"Okay, okay," Teresa interrupted "so I told a little lie to the Cohen's,"

"How could you? After all they've done for you!"

"Oh and like you don't know all about lying,"

"What are you talking about?" Ryan asks in confusion. Out in the hallway Marissa comes to the door she opens it slightly and freezes when she hears Teresa's voice. She stands in the doorway listening in to the conversation even though she knows it's wrong.

"What am I talking about?" Teresa says with a sarcastic forced laugh.

"Yes!" Ryan cries out in frustration.

"You knew right?" Teresa said

"Knew what?"

"Oh don't give me that bull, Ryan,"

"Teresa," Ryan said in low even voice. "Tell me what you're talking about!"

"Oh Ryan don't play dumb with me,"

"Teresa," Ryan said his voice warning her

"you know that you couldn't be the father. You just wanted to help your hero complex right? Because that's the only time you ever cared about a girl when you could go and save her. And well at the moment I was the one that needed saving so you came, am I right?"

"No!" Ryan practically screamed. Marissa gasped this had to be the angriest she had ever seen Ryan.

"Oh Ryan you don't have to lie to me. I'm just your old friend from Chino,"

"You lied to me! How could you?"

"Because Ryan," Teresa said with a little laugh, "I love you," While Ryan stared at her in shock Marissa decided to make her presence know. As if she was going to let that tramp steal her man from right under her nose. As if!

"Ryan are you almost ready to go?" Marissa asked bouncing into the room like she hadn't just been listening in. Marissa started back and forth between Ryan and Teresa like she was in shock then grinned. "What a great surprise, hey Teresa,"

"What is she doing there?" Teresa asked glaring at Marissa in anger.

"We're uh we're" Ryan started trying to figure out what had just happened.

"We're roomies!" Marissa said in her perkiest voice. "I'm going to go get ready and then we can go swimming! Want to come Teresa we're meeting Seth and Summer at the pool?"

"Uh no thanks can I just have a private moment with Ryan? Then I'm going to go but thanks anyway,"

"No problem it's a shame you can't say," Marissa said crossing her fingers. She leaned over and gave Teresa a hug, "see you," she said practically skipped back towards the bedroom. She figured she deserved the award for best actress. If she said so herself that was an excellent performance. Besides it wasn't as if she was really going to leave them alone. She wasn't that stupid, her straight "A" grades certainly said different. Which is why the door wasn't totally closed. And besides if you were standing right next to the door you can definitely hear.

"Teresa what are you talking about?" Ryan was asking Teresa as soon as he was sure that Marissa was out of earshot, or so he thought. "You're talking crazy!"

"No I'm not, Ryan" Teresa said in a calm voice. "Do you think that it's a coincidence that I found work in Newport? I mean it's an hour away from Chino for heavens sake. Do you think it's a coincidence that I ran to you after I got engaged to another man or a coincidence that I went to Sandy after Eddie hit me? Or that I went back to you time after time? Ryan you were able to tell when that Oliver guy was in love with Marissa right? Why can't you see that I'm in love with you,"

"Teresa I can't do this. I've told you half a million times that I love you like a friend nothing else. I love Marissa now," Ryan said and inside the bedroom Marissa did a little triumphant dance. Or at least she tried to tripping over one of her suitcases that was sprawled out on the floor kind of ruined that affect.

"Oh shit!" she cried as she went falling all over. There was silence in the other room as Ryan and Teresa started at the closed door. Ryan went over and opened it slowly to find Marissa sitting up and rubbing her head. "Hi Ryan," she said then shook her head "Do you have a twin?" Ryan started at her.

"What!?"

"An identical twin 'cause there's two of you!" Marissa said and crawled over to the bed. "I think I'm going to lie down,"

"You okay?" Ryan asked in concern. Marissa nodded slowly and closed her eyes before sitting up.

"I'm fine," she insists and Ryan looks at her like she's crazy. Because there's a bump on the side of her head that's growing by the second. Marissa suddenly smiles.

"What?" Ryan asks wondering if she was really okay. Teresa was staring at him before she sighed sadly and turned towards Ryan.

"Can I talk to you outside for a sec," Teresa asked taping Ryan on the shoulder. He shot a concerned look at Marissa but finally nodded and followed her out of the room. "Listen I'm going to go. It's time for you to begin your new life, without me. But just so you know some where out there wherever I am I'll always love you," Teresa said and gave Ryan a quick kiss on the cheek and then smiled sadly and headed out door "Good bye Ryan," And then she was gone. As the door to their suite closed softly behind her another time in Ryan's life ended. He wasn't just some deadbeat soon-to-be dad from chino he was a guy with some potential, a great girlfriend and a family that actually cared about him. His life was good for now at least. Things in Newport might be better then chino in a lot of ways but trouble seemed to follow Ryan like a stray cat that you just gave milk.

"Hey" Summer said poking her head into the door. Ryan smiled at her and Seth followed her in. "Where's Coop?"

"She hit her head or something, she's laying down,"

"Oh!" Summer said rushing from her boyfriends side to the one of her best friend. Which left for the first time practically the entire trip Ryan and Seth alone. Seth grinned uncomfortably at Ryan.

"What?"

"Um I think you should know who we saw in the elevator?"

"You were in the elevator? Why? You're staying on the same floor as us!"

"Uh yeah, we were going to meet at the pool remember?"

"Right," Ryan said

"Okay anyways don't shoot the messenger but I saw," Seth said taking a deep breath, "Teresa,"

"Oh," Ryan said going over to the mini fridge and taking out a coke.

"Dude it's your ex-pregnant-ex-girlfriend!" Seth said

"Yeah she was just here,"

"And you didn't say anything this whole time!"

"You've been talking the whole time,"

"Oh right," Seth said with a grin "so what did she want,"

"She told me that she loved me," Ryan said aiming to shock Seth. But Seth just nodded seriously.

"So tell me something I didn't know,"

"What!"

"Come on Ry, you must have had a clue, all that time. I mean come on!" Seth said and made a face when Ryan shot him a look. "Okay so you didn't have a clue. Well news flash everyone else did,"

"And no one said anything?" Ryan asked in disbelief

"Would you have listened if they had?"

"Uh" Ryan said stalling

"Exactly, you never would have. You would never want to even think something like that. But admit it you had a whole my thanksgiving situation going on,"

"What are you talking about man?"

"I mean two girls who like you. Just like Anna and Summer did with me. And in the same fashion as I did you made the more compatible one leave." Ryan shot Seth a look, "but you see" Seth continued "It's like the old saying opposites attract,"

"Okay," Ryan asked taking a sip of his coke and staring at Seth.

"Come on me and summer, totally different. But think about it we're perfect together,"

"true,"

"Just like you and Marissa,"

"Okay," Ryan said and got another coke for Seth. He held it out for him.

"Okay." Seth said and took the coke. "Hey did you realize that you're tv has a play station?" Ryan shook his head and Seth went over and showed him. Ryan raised his eyebrow at Seth. Then the two of them raced to the couch.

Meanwhile back in the bedroom Summer was talking quietly to Marissa. She handed her a pill and a water bottle. Marissa took it her eyes still closed. Then the two of them sat in silence.

"So Summer do you know what?" Marissa finally asked

"Mmmm?" Summer asked examining her nail in a bored fashion

"You know who was just here?"

"Teresa?" Summer asked

"What! You ruined my news!"

"Oh,"

"How did you know by the way?"

"Oh we ran into her in the elevator,"

"Hmmmph!" Marissa said crossing her arms and giving Summer a look. Summer just rolled her eyes and pretended to look interested. "Oh well anyways she was here yelling at Ryan for something or other and then she said"

"That she loved him right?" Summer asked in a bored voice.

"Uh-huh how did you know?"

"Coop, everyone knew that,"

"Oh well I didn't. Do you think Ryan did?"

"Nope, he's even more clueless then you,"

"Thanks. By the way where's Seth?"

"Cohen's inside with Chino. Probably desperately trying to give him a pep talk and failing miserably,"

"Oh,"

"Yeah, I guess I should go check on Chino and make sure Cohen's not talking him half to death,"

"Okay," Marissa asked closing her eyes and leaning farther back onto the pillows. Summer got up and walked into the living room area and rolled her eyes at what she saw. Ryan and Seth were sitting on the couch, playing what else? Video games.

"You guys come all the way here to play video games?"

"Uh-huh," Ryan answered

"Great well then give me you're room key Cohen,"

"What?" Seth asked not really listening

"If you're going to just sit around and play video games instead of paying attention to something more important. Like say me. Then you can sleep in the hallway or maybe Coop and Chino will take pity on you and let you sleep in the bathtub" Summer said going to stand next to Seth and holding out her hand.

"Okay, Okay," Seth grumbled and turned off the play station.

"Dude!" Ryan cried and Seth sent him an apologetic smile.

"It's not that I don't love you or anything man, but between sleeping in here with your or with Summer, well she wins every time,"

"Fair enough, but did you have to shut it down just as I was about to beat you?"

"Uh-huh all part of my game plan,"

"Right," Ryan said raising an eyebrow, "how's Marissa?"

"She's fine," Summer asked "but I totally think that we should let her rest and go swimming and then pick her up and get food. Right Seth?"

"Uh-huh sweetheart whatever you say,"

"Great," Summer asked pulling him up and then turning to Ryan. "Let's go vamanos Chino, get dressed,"

"You know what Summer I think I'll just stay"

"Let's go," Summer interrupted through gritted teeth. Ryan started at her for a second and then headed towards the bedroom.

"Hey Marissa," he said closing the door softly. Marissa didn't answer. Ryan just shrugged and grabbed his bathing suit and headed towards the bathroom to change. When he was done he quickly wrote a note to Marissa:

Marissa- Seth, Summer and I went to the pool. Should be back soon to go to dinner. Ryan paused thinking about how to end the letter and finally just signed his name. Leaving it on the nigh table he snuck out of the room and followed Seth and Summer down to the pool.

"Oh my god," Summer said "It's so crowded," It really was. Tons of little kids were running around and playing. They managed to grab three seats and spread their towels out to save them. Summer stripped out of her clothes, pulled on a pair of large sunglasses and demanded that if anyone bothered her she was going to kill them. This lasted all of about five minutes before she spotted a group of kids around their age playing water volleyball.

"Let's go play," she demanded of Seth and Ryan.

"We can't just go over," Seth said but stopped when he saw the death glare Summer was giving him

"Please Cohen, I'll be your best friend,"

"ugh what the hell," Seth said and shrugged at Ryan. The two of them followed Summer over to where the six boys and three girls were playing.

"Hey," Summer said and when no one looked at her she said it a little bit louder. Finally someone noticed her. "Can we play?" she asked sweetly

"Sure," one of the guys said looking her up and down. Summer grinned and slid into the pool. "What side am I on?"

"The girls side,"

"That seems a little bit unfair to me," Seth said, "if all the girls are on one side and there's so much less of them"

"Cohen shut up," Summer said elbowing him hard in the stomach. Everyone laughed as Seth doubled over in pain. Ryan just rolled his eyes at his brother's behavior and slid in to the pool.

"Ahhh!" he cried "It's cold"

"Stop being a baby chino and Cohen get in the water!" Summer cried and Seth shot her a nasty look.

"Hey I'm Josh," one of the guys said "and this is Danny, Mattie, Jack, Andy and Sammy. The girls are Hilary, Christina and Jessica,"

"Okay that was a lot of remember so if I mess up don't be mad at me," Seth said with a wiry grin. Summer rolled her eyes.

"Okay I'm Summer, and this is Ryan," she said pointing "or Chino if you want," she said ignoring Ryan's look "and that guy who makes terrible attempts at a sarcasm is my jack ass boyfriend Seth or Cohen if you want,"

"Bleh!" Seth said sticking his tongue out at Summer.

"Okay let's play" Mattie said and served the beach ball.

"I got it" Hilary said slamming it over the net. Josh slammed it back and the game was on. Both sides were really good and competitive. Eventually even Ryan got into the game playing hard and getting competitive. It was starting to get dark by the time they finished their third game. The girls had won two of the games, which came as a surprise to both Ryan and Seth who had thought that the guys since they outnumbered the girls, would win. But they had all played hard and it showed as the final score for the last game was 19-21. Which all in all wasn't too bad to be beaten by.

"We got to get going," Josh said and everyone else murmured in agreement. They nine of them were here on a teen tour and had to meet the rest of their group in 20 minutes. They all climbed out of the pool and after collecting all their stuff rode the elevator up to their floors.

"Hey wait a sec," Sammy said as the elevator doors opened on his floor "we always go and play there around this time. You guys want to come tomorrow?"

"Uh sure maybe," Seth said looking at Summer and Ryan for conformation. They shrugged. "Actually we have another friend, a girl, with us. She's sleeping right now, but maybe can she come too?"

"Sure bring anyone," Danny said smiling, "but maybe you should bring guys so we can actually beat these girls,"

"You wish," Jessica said "now come on. We're going to get yelled at if we're late,"

"Uh-huh," Danny agreed and they all raced out.

"That was fun!" Summer squealed as the doors closed.

"Glad you enjoyed it princess," Seth said as she cuddled into him. Summer murmured something incoherent. Seth shot a what in the world did she just say look at Ryan to which Ryan shot a how in the world should I know.

"I hope Marissa's okay," she said as Seth and Ryan stared at her in confusion. "I mean that pill should make her tired but it's been almost three hours. You think she's up?"

"Maybe, maybe not," Seth answered. "You know what this was one of her best idea's,"

"Whose?" Ryan asked suppressing a grin, "Julie Cooper's or Marissa's?"

"Ugh. She's not Julie Cooper anymore dude," Seth said "She's my step-grandma, practically yours too, so she's Julie Nickel now,"

"That is just creepy," Summer piped up

"So I'm dating my aunt's best friend," Seth said with a bigger grin, "and you my man are dating my aunt,"

"We know Cohen, you've only told us that a million times,"

"Yeah man, why is it that you have to keep repeating that,"

"Because it's just too weird to ignore,"

"Well try please," Summer said rolling her eyes at Ryan. The elevator stopped at their floor and just as they were about to get off, Marissa wearing nothing but a tiny bikini and tiny shorts got on.

"Ugggh you guys have been gone forever, I've been waiting and finally I just got tired of waiting," Marissa said as they all got off. "Where were you anyway?"

"playing water volleyball," Summer said "with these people we met,"

"Oh" Marissa said looking a little hurt.

"They invited us to play with them tomorrow, and if you want to you're invited to come too," Seth said trying to make her feel better. Marissa smiled happily and grabbed Ryan's hand while Summer shot Seth a relived look. She loved her best friend but she could sure be touchy.

"Let's get dinner," Seth said "I'm starving,"

"You're always starving," Summer said and all four of them laughed.

Author's Note: Wow! That was longer then I intended it to be. As nothing is ever perfect in their world don't expect it to say that way forever. Okay hope you liked it please review and give me your thoughts! I totally appreciate it!


End file.
